A tissue processor is suitable for processing tissue specimens so that the latter can subsequently be prepared for investigation using a microscope. The tissue specimens are, in particular, embedded with the aid of the tissue processor, for example in paraffin, so that the paraffin block resulting therefrom can be cut with the aid of a microtome into extremely thin sections that can then be investigated using a microscope. Before being embedded in paraffin, the tissue specimens are usually subjected to multiple process steps, for example one or more clearing steps and/or one or more dehydration steps. A variety of reagents, for example formalin, xylene, or alcohol, are required in order to carry out the individual process steps. These reagents are stocked in reagent containers that are arranged, for example, replaceably in the tissue processor.
In the context of automatic processing of tissue specimens using the tissue processor, the reagents are pumped out of the reagent containers into a retort, which is also referred to as a “process chamber” or “bioreactor,” and the tissue specimens are exposed to the reagent in the process chamber. Once the individual process steps are complete, the reagents are pumped back into the reagent containers. The reagents can be stocked in reagent containers of various shapes; in particular, the openings of the reagent containers for emptying and filling the reagent containers can be differently configured. The reagents can furthermore encompass ingredients that are hazardous to health, which should not splash out of the reagent containers or evaporate from them into the surroundings of the tissue processor.
The document DE 20 2007 013 815 U1 discloses an apparatus for metered filling of vessels, which apparatus encompasses a suction line and a delivery line that are spaced apart from one another. The suction device and the delivery device are separated from one another and do not open directly into the same vessel. The apparatus is used for filling operations involving powdered material.
The document WO 2003/012025 A2 describes a bioreactor for cultivating cells, in which bioreactor two lines are provided, of which one opens above the liquid level and one in the liquid. The line ending above the liquid level serves to convey in a gas and/or a liquid, and the line ending in the liquid serves for venting.
The document DE 91 07 077 U1 discloses a disposal unit for filling and emptying small containers in underground mining, in which unit two lines are provided whose openings have a spacing from one another. The liquid is conveyed in and aspirated through the first line, while the second line serves as a static tube with which complete filling of the small container can be ascertained.
The document DE 28 48 434 A1 describes a filling adapter for filling a vessel with liquids, which adapter comprises a line for conveying in and aspirating the liquid, the opening of which is adjustable as to height.
The document DE 20 2010 004 275 U1 discloses an apparatus for fuel delivery that encompasses a connector piece for connection to at least one fuel line of an engine.
The document DE 10 2008 027 486 A1 discloses an apparatus for separating tissue cells from a liquid, in which a suction line is used to aspirate the liquid. A bypass line is also provided.